


Laughter Lines

by Zenzly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Older Characters, Reunions, sort of songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenzly/pseuds/Zenzly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gripped the post card. How he wanted to tear it into little pieces. But after taking it out and putting it back into the old album he had, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The lines were worn, and the ink was smudged in some areas, but it was still legible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter Lines

_“I'll see you in the future. When we're older. And we're full of stories to be told. Cross my heart and hope to die, Derek. I'll see with your laughter lines.” -Stiles_

Derek gripped the post card. How he wanted to tear it into little pieces. But after taking it out and putting it back into the old album he had, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The lines were worn, and the ink was smudged in some areas, but it was still legible.

He swallowed dryly as he ran his eyes over the letters over and over again. Carefully, he put it back into it's holding place. Right next to an old picture of one Stiles Stilinski. Still young and bright eyed smiling and waving right at the camera. An old book bag slung over one shoulder and a suitcase being dragged behind him.

Derek wished he had seen that picture being taken. Maybe then, Stiles would never have gotten on the plane. Maybe he would have stayed in California. In America. With Derek. But Derek had been a coward. Scott had called him to tell him Stiles was leaving, but all he did was snuff at him over the phone and rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to know that when Scott said Stiles was leaving, he didn't mean for a short trip. He didn't mean he was leaving for college. He didn't mean, Stiles would be leaving for more than a decade. He meant that Stiles was truly, leaving.

Derek passed a hand over his slightly graying hair and closed his eyes. No mater how many years had passed, Stiles would always find a way to get in his head. Be it good memory or bad.

“Uncle Derek! Natalie bit me!” A little voice, followed by a weight on his lap had Derek looking down at two fuming children. “I didn't! Nathan is just being a baby!”

A smiled morphed over Derek's lips as he waited for the bickering to make sense. Scott and Allison sure had their hands full. Dealing with an almost teen girl, and identical twins and another on the way, Derek was the go to problem solver.

“Alright, calm down. Naty, even if you didn't do anything, apologize to your brother. And Nat?” The little boy in his lap stuck out his bottom lip. “ Also apologize to your sister for hiding her shoe. Don't ask how I know, just do it.” Both Children apologized and left the room after a little while.

“Thanks Derek!” Allison could be heard walking around upstairs trying to sooth her oldest child from yet another heartbreak.

“I'll be taking a walk.” Derek got up from the chair and made his way over to the front door. He grabbed his coat from the coat rack Allison insisted on using and threw it on.

Opening the door, Derek stopped in his tracks.

“If this isn't the most convenient thing that has ever happened, I would think it was fate for you to open the door the second I'm standing in front of it about to knock. Or, we're both in some weird ass rom com. I'd go with the first though. So, what's up sourwolf?”

Derek felt like a fish out of water. “You.....” Stiles nodded as he smiled while biting his bottom lip. “....Still talk too much.”

Stiles burst out into laughter. “Still got a great sense of humor there Derek.”

Derek shook his head, but couldn't keep the smirk off his face. “Told you we'd see each other. I don't like breaking promises dude. Well, we're not really dudes any more huh? More like slightly old but still attractive gentlemen.” The eye roll Derek gave Stiles was one that could rival Liz Lemon's from 30 Rock.

“So, since we've had our reunion-” Derek put his hand over Stiles motioning for him to stop.

“Just answer me one thing.” _Out of the million-_  Stiles nodded for him to continue. “You're scent.” Stiles made a face in understanding and reached over to yank off a little necklace around his neck and rubbed off something from it.

Like a wave, his scent hit Derek straight in the face. It was all sorts of things. Stiles smelled of nature, and magic and ozone, but also of different creatures. Of certain types of mountain ash, of concoctions. Some smells also came from the bag over Stile's shoulder. But buried deep down, a smell that was all Stiles was there. Derek couldn't himself. He pulled Stiles closer and buried his nose in the other's neck.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh. “We've got a lot of catching up to do my good man. Well, wolfman.”Stiles pulled Derek closer. “ I really tried my best to stay away longer, but I felt like I had seen enough on my own. I felt like I was missing something the entire time I was away. Like I wasn’t all of me. I guess you always found a way into my head. You and you're stubborn ass.”

Derek pulled away and looked at Stiles in the face. Taking everything in. He was older. The lines on his face were getting more prominent. His body was that of a man underneath all the clothes, but he was stills Stiles. The shine in his eyes, the same shine Derek was used to, only now, it was more experienced. How Derek wanted to yell, to scream at Stiles. To be angry, but the only feeling Derek felt was releif, strangely enough. He had Stiles close again. He fetl at peace.

Derek leaned over and gently brushed his lips over Stile's. Barely a kiss, but gentle, and that one little act, made a promise, a commitment.

“Come on Sourwolf, we've got a lot to talk about. But I guess I''ll start small.” Stiles took Derek's hand in his and began to walk over to the trail he never forgot through the woods. The same one where he and Scott made their way to one Derek Hale. Now, years later, it was like riding a bike. Stiles couldn't help but look at Derek's mouth. The way it formed a perfect smile. “How have you been?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something loosely based off of "Laughter lines" By Bastille. I recommend the entire album. Just a thought. Hope ya'll enjoyed this little tidbit.


End file.
